Kings
by goodgirl1211
Summary: Being the new girl is never easy, especially if your Elliana Winters, she manged to make the entire school hate her. Why? She pissed off the leader of the "Kings" Gang, Isaac Lahey.
1. Chapter 1

Elliana's POV.

I got up dreading what was going to happen today. See I was starting a new school, my lovely parents up and moved me to an elite school in Beacon Hills. I went to the shower and got clean then put on an outfit. It was my favorite XO' sweater with a pair of black skinny jeans. I wasn't exactly sure why they would do this to me; I mean I only had one year left of high school.

"Mom, I'm ready!" I yelled as I jogged down the stairs of my new house.

"Okay, sweetie." She smiled as she saw me come down the stairs. She gives me the once over and raises an eye brow. I really didn't care though. We walked to her car and drove in silence for at least five minutes. My parents made the right move in making sure we lived close to the school.

"Well, thanks mom, for dropping me off." I smile as she pulls to the entrance. She nods and wishes me a good day. I looked at the school for the first time, really look and it was beautiful. I walked to the front and made my way to the main office. Once there I talk to the receptionist.

"I'm new, Elliana Winters. I'm here for a schedule." She rolls her eyes and types a few things into the computer.

"Here you go. You classes and your locker combination." I smile. I start looking for my locker when I bump into someone. A strawberry- blonde someone.

"Sorry." I say.

"No, it's fine. You're new huh?" I nod.

"It's that obvious?" She smiles.

"Just a little, I'm Lydia." I shake her hand.

"Elliana."

"Well, I see you have your schedule. Let's see where your locker is." I let her see my schedule. She then leads me down a hall with almost no activity around it.

"Your locker is right in the middle. This is probably the worst and best place for a locker." She said worst and best?

"Best?"

"Yeah, your lockers right beside _them._" I look at her questionably. Who were _they?_

"Well who are they?" A small smile forms on her lips.

"I can show you better that I can tell you." And with that she is leading me outside. As I get there I see a ton of girls just waiting too.

"Let me give you a little heads up. The guys your about to see are called the "Kings". Their real names are Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski and the leader Isaac Lahey. Their totally royalty, mostly due to the fact that there in a gang. Their gang literally runs this whole entire town. So don't piss them off clear? I mean you don't want to end up like Katie. Do you?" I shake my head, obviously something happened to Katie.

"So, what are we doing outside?" She looked at me with wide eyes.

"We're waiting for the Kings, Duhh!" She stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. What came next was something I didn't except, three cars came in slow Mo, park each alongside each other, and then one by one the doors opened to revile … The douchiest boys ever.

"Look, I'm not going to introduce them, you'll get to know them eventually. However, now that you've seen their faces, please don't do anything to piss them off." I nod like a little good girl and walk towards my first class.

This was just in introducing chapter. If you still want me to keep it you gotta Review. Tell me that you like it. Tell me that you hate it. Just review!.


	2. Chapter 2: Spilled Drink

Elliana's POV.

The next day, I got up thinking about how much I didn't want to do to school. You want to know why I don't want to go to school. I can't get to my locker… the "Kings" have it surrounded with girls making it impossible for me to get anything in or out for that matter. My phone beeped meaning I had a text.

_Lydia: I'm outside your house._ I responded with a quick okay and looked at myself one more time. I was dressed in khaki pants and a creamed sweater. My hair was in a tight bun with a bit of loose strands here and there. I ran out of my room and called an "I love you" to my mom and walked to Lydia's car. Once inside we blast "Bad Girls" by M.I.A and drive to Beacon Hills High. While on the road to drive some jackass drove into our lane, almost hitting the car.

"Learn how to drive fucker!" I yell while giving him the birds. Lydia and I laugh the whole way to school. Once at school Lydia leaves me to go to her peaceful locker and I walk to mine. It's pretty early and lucky for me the Kings aren't here. The bell rang signaling that it was time to go to first hour, which for me was Chemistry. Half way through Chemistry I had to pee. Maybe I shouldn't have had that Snapple. I walk to the teachers' desk and ask him if I can go to the bathroom.

"Hurry back." He replied with. I run to the bathroom and notice Isaac Lahey… standing in front of the door. Standing wouldn't even be a good word to describe it. More like _guarding. _As soon as he saw me he glared. What did I do?

"I need to go to the bathroom. So move." He just looked at me like he didn't hear a word I said. I waved my hand in front of his face. That's when he grabs me. I pull away just as fast.

"Why did you do that?" I quizzed. Seriously, what the fuck is he doing in front of the girl's bathroom?

"You can't go in there." Um my bladder was telling me another thing. I was going in there.

"Yes I can!" I yell and push past him to go in the bathroom. I went real quickly and when I come out I notice a beautiful blonde. Yeah she was dressed in sultry clothing, but that didn't change the fact that she was beautiful. I wash my hands and look at her. She's eyeing me like I did something wrong. Like is this _her _bathroom or something?

"I'm Erica. Sorry about Isaac." So she knew him.

"Why are you apologizing?" I asked.

"Um, because I know how he acts." I nod and walk out the bathroom. He's still there. What the fuck?

"You're the one who gave me the finger." He states as I walk to my class. I freeze in my tracks. I'm pretty sure this is under "pissing them off."

"Maybe you should learn how to drive." I smirk and walk off to Chemistry. The day went by fairly quickly. All throughout the day, Isaac and Stiles where giving me dirty looks. Scott was the only one not glaring. I meet Lydia at her car and she practically running.

"Me, you. A party. At the Kings house."

"Um. Really? How did we get invited?" I quizzed. I know the Kings didn't just invite me.

"Scott McCall." One of the Kings? This is probably some trap. I really don't trust those boys.

"Are we going?" I already knew the answer.

"Yeah. When one of the Kings invites you to something… you go." I should of known that. Of course.

"What time are you picking me up at?" I ask. She smiles wide. I roll my eyes.

"The party starts at 11, so 11:30, we gotta arrive fashionably late." I nod and we drive to my house.

* * *

When Lydia comes back to my house. I'm dressed in a little black, strapless dress. I took it from my mom's closet; there was no way she was putting that back on. Ever. We drive to the address Lydia got from Scott and I can see people actually go by that motto: If a King invites you… you better come. It was packed. Lydia had to park her car across the street. We walk in and instantly Lydia is gone. She did not just leave me. I roll my eyes and go to find a drink and a seat, I am not dancing in this tight- ass dress. I get the drink and walk to the stairs. Being the clumsy person that I am I spill my drink on someone. Not just any someone though, Scott McCall, A King member. I was so dead.

Review! Seriously though, your reviews keep me going! (:

I Dont own Teen Wolf,


	3. World War III

**Elliana. **

"I am so sorry. Let me help you!" I cry and take napkins from a kid next to me... If I didn't get this soda off of him I was so dead.

"It's okay." Scott assures. But I didn't believe him. Just my luck, I spilled my drink on a King. Do you know how bad that is?

"Do you need more napkins?" I quiz. I would do anything to help him.

"No. I have more shirts up stairs." He smiles and starts walking, leaving me speechless.

"Are you coming?" Scott was inviting me to his room. I thought about turning it down but then I remembered the motto.

"Do I have to? Since you invited me?" He nodded.

"You should. Don't want to look bad right?" He was right. I was new to the school. I really didn't want to look bad, so I sighed and followed him into his room. Once in I saw what it was like to live like a King. He had black painted walls, A huge flat screen TV and everything from A Wii to a PlayStation 3 hooked up to it. He also had a fridge in there. Like he would never need to go down stairs. On top of that he had a nice bed. It was King sized (Naturally) and it was Oak framed.

"You live here?" He nods.

"Yup. Isaac, Stiles and I." I smile. He walks up to his dresser and starts looking for a shirt.

"So, I don't think we've met officially. I'm Scott McCall." I nodded. I knew all too well who he was.

"Elliana Winters." He turns around for a quick second looking at me, his eyes a little wide.

"You're the girl who gave Isaac the birds?" It had traveled around that fast? I only did that this morning.

"Yes." He goes back to looking for a shirt while shaking his head.

**Isaac.**

I was dancing with some girl whose name I didn't even try to remember when Stiles comes up to me out of breath.

"Stiles, I'm kind of busy." I say a bit annoyed.

"I swear this is important. You know the new girl? Elliana I think…" Yes I knew her, she was the girl annoying the shit out of me. I nod, signaling for him to go on. "She spilled he drink on Scott." Did I just hear that right? She spilled her drink on Scott? Did she not know who we are? We run this city. We could destroy her.

"Where are they?" I quizzed. Stiles shrugged his shoulders. I was beyond piss right now. First she fucked with me and now she spilled a drink on a King? She was dead. I pull away from the girl I was dancing with and follow Stiles. We make it to the stairs just in time to see Elliana and Scott walking down them. I step right up to her.

"What is your problem?" I question. She looks confused.

"What did I do?"

"You know what you did. You spilled a drink on Scott." I look at Scott, who interrupts,

"Isaac, it was fine. Really." I glare at him. He isn't supposed to be sweet. We're ruthless Kings.

"No Scott. It's not." I then focus my attention on Elliana. "As for you… I really hope you enjoyed this party. Because you will never be invited to another one again." I smirked. Yes, that felt very good.

"Isaac, I apologized to Scott. Really. I don't want to cause trouble." She stated. Did she just talk back to a King?

"I really don't care and you've already caused problems." I replied. I saw anger flash through those jade green orbs. What she did next shocked me.

"Isaac, you look thirsty." Was all she said before she threw a Coke Cola soda in my face. It took me a few seconds to recover and by then she was out of the mansion and somewhere on the street. All I could think to myself was that she started a war with the wrong person. I was going to destroy her.

* * *

So I know it's not the best. It is a filter chapter. Much More drama in next chapter.


	4. The War Begins

**Elliana. **

I ran outside and waited in front of Lydia's car. I can't believe I did that. It's one thing to spill a drink on a King; it's another to just throw it on a King. Within a few minutes Lydia is at my side.

"You just committed social suicide. Now I'll never be invited to another King's party again." Lydia states while glaring at me. I just couldn't help it. Isaac deserved it. But I wouldn't tell her that, she'd probably side with him.

"Could you just drive me home?" I quizzed. I knew she's probably not want too but, I didn't have a ride and I wasn't going to walk home in the dark. She sighs and drives me to my house. Once to my house she speeds off before I can get in my car. Great, the only friend I had now wanted absolutely nothing to do me. According to the clock on the stove it's 12:54, I was so happy I didn't have school tomorrow, because I know I'd be in for it. Now I have at least two days to prepare myself for Monday. I sigh, getting into my PJ's and walking to my room curling up into a ball.

It Monday morning and I did not want to go to school today. For one, Lydia was ignoring my calls. Two, I knew Isaac was probably still pissed off about the whole drink incident. And three, I didn't have that many friends to begin with and after what I did to Isaac, I probably wasn't going to get any. All of this ran through my mind as I chose my outfit for the day: A creamed colored shirt, Red jeans and the creamed colored TOMS. The clock in my room read 7:05; I debated whether I should arrive to school really early or be late. I really didn't want to run into any of the Kings. Finally I chose on leaving my house and arriving early, The Kings never show up early so I was good on that. I walk out the front door and to the school. As I walk to the beautiful entrance of the school I feel something hit my back. Someone just hit me with something. Really? When I turned around I saw a few girls with open Coca Cola cans in their hands smiling. The same drink I threw at Isaac.

"Is that the best you got?" I yelled as I walked into the school bathroom. I looked in the mirror. Well this shirt was ruined. Lucky for me I had extra clothes from gym in my locker. As I walk to my locker I hear people talking about me. I had really messed up.

"She threw her drink at him and then fled like a little bitch." Some girl with long, blonde hair was telling a boy with short, spiked black hair. I took a deep breath and walked to my locker; I open it and out flew rubber snakes and spiders. How did someone get my combination? Then I remember what Lydia said about the Kings, _Their like totally royalty. _Isaac probably paid someone to find out my combination and put these snakes and spiders in it. _Amazing._ As the snakes and spiders fell out I heard laughing behind me. I was now the laughing stock of the school. I searched my locker for the backup clothes I always had in there. They weren't there. However, there was a crown. I guess that is the symbol of "King"? I let out a long sigh. I had no choice to wear this shirt. I rolled my eyes and walked to the library, I couldn't stand this all day. I shook my head, There was no way I was going to let Isaac Lahey bully me. The bell rang about twenty minutes later signaling first period was starting. In first period, period people threw and hit me with paper balls. In second period, people teased me with the same rubber snakes from my locker. But my personal favorite happened in third period; a girl "accidentally" spilled her tomato juice all over me. Wow. I really hope Isaac is getting a kick out of this. After third period it was lunch as I walked down the hallway I spotted all the Kings looking at me.

"Red is actually my color! So thank you." I yell causing Scott to laugh and started walking proudly to the cafeteria.

**Isaac.**

Nothing was working. The fake snakes in her locker, to the "tomato juice" incident. What does it take to break this girl? She is crazy if she thinks that I'm going to let her get away with throwing a drink at me. That doesn't happen, I own this town. Nobody messes with me and gets away with it.

"Isaac, are you done? Doesn't look like she "breaking down" Yet." Scott grinned. No. It wasn't enough.

"No Scott. It won't be enough until she leaves this school." I barked and watched as she walked to the cafeteria. This was just the beginning. By the time I'm done with her, she'll be begging for my forgiveness.

Review! (:

I don't own Teen Wolf.


	5. Bogus Apologizes & Fake Dates

**Elliana. **

I've only been at Beacon Hills High for two weeks and the only thing I've learned is to only wear black. I don't even do my hair or make-up anymore because chances are that my hair is going to be soaked in Grape, Tomato or Orange juice and along with my hair, my make-up gets ruined. Honestly I don't know how much more of this I can take. I think about this as I pick out an outfit, my mom hardly ever drives me to school anymore, probably ashamed to have anything to do with me. I walk to my closet and find an outfit: a black sweater with black jeans and black shoes. Yes, my wardrobe is really depressing. But it's not like Isaac is letting up, if anything its gotten worse. I have to get to school super early and leave late, what has my life come to? I groan and put my hair in a messy ponytail and walk out the door. It's still dark when I leave the house now and days; and even that doesn't help, I still get harassed. I still haven't talked to Lydia; I don't see her in the halls anymore. You want to know what sucks even more though? That most of Beacon Hills know about me and throwing my drink at a King, I don't get service when I go to the mall or to a restaurant. I get to school and the time on my phone says 7:05. School doesn't start till 8; even at this early time my hair is already ruined. On the way here, some kids threw eggs at me. I smile as I see the library in my view. The Library. The only safe haven I have from this depressing school. About forty- five minutes later the bell rang signaling it was time for first hour. During the school day I was taunted, but this isn't new. I mean it's been happening for two weeks. Gel filled balloons where just one of the things I was met with today, thank God it's Thursday, only one more day then I shall be free from this school. The bell rang signaling the end of the day and I bolted out of Drama class and out the door of the school. It only took me ten minutes to get home but today was different, today a car pulled up next to me. For sure I thought it was going to be people yelling obscurities at me or throwing things.

"Get in." I recognized that voice, I wanted to turn around so bad to see if it was the person I thought it was but I kept walking.

"I said get in." Now I turned around. Who did this person think they were telling me what to do? Isaac. That's who it was. Of course. This guy thought he could tell me to jump and I would do it, because that's what everyone does.

"Not happening. Unlike everyone else in this town, I don't do what you say." That felt good. Really good. I expected Isaac to drive away but instead he got out of his car. What was confusing about "No" to this guy? Oh yeah, he's never heard it.

"Please don't make me ask again." I really didn't care if he asked again; I could see my house from where I stood only a few more st-. I'm knocked out of my thoughts by someone picking me up.

"Put me down! Now!" Isaac snickered and threw me in his car. I turned to Isaac; the guy who's been torturing me for two weeks now is who I see; his ice cold blue eyes as starts the engine. He smirks and starts to drive in the opposite direction of my house; I yank on the door trying to get open.

"It's on child lock. You're not going anywhere." Just great. I was kidnapped by a King? Actually the King's leader Isaac Lahey? I can't go to the police; I highly doubt their going to believe me or even _care _for that matter.

"What do you want?" I quizzed, I really hope it wasn't my head on a stick.

"For one, I want you to stop yanking on the door." I roll my eyes and stop. "And a simple apology will do. If you apologize and ask forgiveness, I can promise you nobody will mess with you anymore. You'll have friends. You'll have a better wardrobe. " I actually laughed when he said this. Apologize to Isaac was about the last thing on my mind. I rather be bullied and tormented then say I'm sorry for something I _meant _to do.

"I'm not apologizing. Simple as that." I grinned, it's not like he could _force_ me to apologize to him.

"You're not getting out of this car until you do." Was he serious? He couldn't keep me in his car; I looked out the window and noticed we were in a neighborhood I didn't recognize.

"Where are we?" I questioned. Being this far from my house or any civilization period scared me

"Upper East Beacon Hills." He answered as he pulled up to a house. I noticed that the iron gates had the initials "IL." Was this his house? It couldn't be. I'd been to his house. "I own more than one house." He stated like he could read my mind.

"Isaac! I don't care! Let me out! Now!" I yelled. I was done with this.

"Are you hard of hearing? You're not leaving until I get an apology." He parked his car in front of the house and I couldn't deny that it was beautiful. The grass was extra green like he watered it three or four times a day, there was a beautiful fountain next to the front door of the house. Not to mention the house itself. It was three stories of beautifulness; with its extravagant windows and beautiful patios. Isaac gets out of the car and I climb over to the driver's side trying to get out. He smirks as I yank on the door; I didn't know you could child lock the driver's door.

"Isaac! Don't leave me here!" I yell as I watch him walk to the passenger side and press his ear to the window, pretended to listen and then shrugged like he didn't understand what I was saying. "Isaac! Please!" I really didn't want to beg but I would if I could get out of this stupid car. After a few moments of me being stubborn and Isaac just being a dick I finally gave in. I rolled down the window. He leaded his head towards the window, his curly, chocolate brown hair in my face a bit, he's lucky I didn't pull it.

"Isaac I'm sorry," He smirked like he'd won and opened the door letting me out. "You didn't let me finish, Isaac I'm sorry that you're such a dick! I can't believe you kidnapped me for your stupid apology! An all honestly you deserved that drink in the face, your such an ughh! I can't even deal with you right now." I say storming off his property, I was beyond furious. He brought me to a side a town I didn't know all that well and it was getting dark pretty fast. Thirty minutes later and I felt like I had accomplished nothing, I still didn't know where I was and my phone was running out of battery. I could call Lydia but then I would need to explain how I got here and telling her the truth was out of the question. I was really tempted to go back to Isaac and ask for help but that's probably what he wanted. A car rolled up next to me and a part of me wanted it to Isaac, unfortunately it wasn't.

"Elliana?" I turn at the sound of my name. A stranger wouldn't know my name, actually they would I'm sure my name was everywhere under the "Do not help" sign.

"Scott? What are you doing here?" Don't tell me he had a house here too.

"I could ask you the same thing. _How'd _you get here would be a better question." Scott voiced stopping his car on the curb. If I told Scott the truth he would believe me right?

"Isaac kidnapped me and wouldn't let me go till I apologized." I explained, looking at Scott for any sign that he believed me.

"Sounds like something Isaac would do, and since you're out wondering around I'm going to assume you apologized." I smiled, now why would I do something like that?

"I didn't exactly apologize." He sighed; apparently he knew what would happen to me. But it wasn't like it was something I couldn't handle.

"Do you need a ride home?" I nodded. Scott could be so nice when he wasn't being influenced by Isaac. "Well then, get in." I smile as Scott holds his car door open and starts the engine.

"Do you know where I live?" I quizzed. He nodded, I should have guessed.

"Everyone knows where _you_ live." He stated as he points a finger at me.

"Well, that would explain all the Coca Cola bottle that are left on my front porch." I joke back. He smiles as he turns the radio up, both of us silent. Three songs later Scott turns to me, and I noticed his coffee colored eyes and the cute dimple on his left cheek.

"Why don't you just apologize for real?" He wasn't serious was he? That's not happening, especially since he kidnapped me. He should apology to me. "Hear me out; if you apologized it would make your life so much easier, better." He sounded just like Isaac. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at his comment.

"Why does everyone want me to apologize? I did nothing wrong." It was true, everyone wanted me to say sorry. God! I wish I could just get out of this little place.

"They're just trying to help." Scott reasoned.

"Scott, if you gave me a ride to lecture me, I'll get out and walk." My house was a good twenty minutes from here and I really didn't mind walking.

"No! I told you I'd take you home. But wouldn't you like to go to school and not be tormented?" He had a good point. No! He didn't have a good point; apologizing would be against everything I stand for. He took me not answering his question as a sign to not keep pushing it. We get to my house and like a gentleman he walks me to my door and everything, it's really hard to stay mad at Scott.

"Consider what I said." I'd consider it but I doubt I would change my mind. I nod; just as he was leaving my mom opened the door.

"Sorry to interrupt." Scott turns around and smiles at my mom.

"Actually Mrs. Winters, you didn't interrupt anything. I was just leaving." Scott charmed. My mom fell for it too because she smiled back.

"Ellie, I didn't know you had a boyfriend." I choked on air when she said that. Scott was not my boyfriend!

"That's because he's-"Scott stops me.

"That's because I told her to keep it a secret until I was sure it was serious. We're dating." My eyes popped out of my eye sockets.

"Really?!" My mother starts squealing. "Oh, then you got to join us for dinner." Scott smiled and nodded as my mom lead him into our house.

"Mom, I actually have to talk with Scott, we'll be right in." She nods and walks into the house, shutting the door behind her.

"What the actual fuck Scott? Boyfriend? Are you crazy?" I yelled, hoping my mom wouldn't come back out and ask about the commotion.

"It's actually genius. When your mom brought up the idea of us dating, I got a great idea." No, Scott and his ideas where never good.

"Well, mind cluing me in?" He beamed, nodding.

"You and I are going to fake date each other. If you and I are dating, Isaac has to deal with you… Nobody will bully you anymore and you can stick to your stupid "I'm not apologizing to Isaac" rule. What do you say?" I smiled. That idea actually sounded good.

"I say… Hell yeah!" He shined taking my hand and leading me into my house. My mom really went all out, the dinner table was set up to perfection and the plates were filled with delicious food. We haven't had dinner together in a week or so this was a breath of fresh air.

"Wow Mrs. Winters the food looks great. And excuse me I don't think I've introduced myself. I'm Scott."

"Scott McCall. I know exactly who you are." I knew "dating" Scott would make my mom happy, she would be known as the mother of the girl dating a King, around town. Dinner wasn't completely horrible; Scott has way with parents I guess. Once dinner was over I walk Scott to the door.

"Thanks." He shook his head.

"Don't thank me. You seem like a good person, and standing up to Isaac? That was amazing." I smile, it was pretty amazing. "I'm picking you up tomorrow, dress nice Kay?" I nodded. Then remembered that he always drives with Isaac and Stiles.

"I thought you drove with Isaac and Stiles?"

"We've got to introduce ourselves as a couple right?" This was true.

"Fine, see you tomorrow. 7:45?"

"Sounds like a plan." I walk into my house and run to my room. Tomorrow was going to be amazing! And it was all thanks to Scott. I curled in my bed and set my alarm for 6:35, the first time in weeks.

* * *

My alarm goes off and for once I'm excited to get up. I run to my closet and find the cutest outfit I have: A sparkly creamed- colored top with a golden belt, cute white shorts and a pair of nude heels I found in my mother's closet. My hair was done in soft curls around my face and the make-up I chose today made my jade orbs pop. No doubt this what Scott meant when he said dress nice. I looked at the clock on my phone, 7:30! The sun was just peeking out from behind the mountains. A knock on the door caused me to turn.

"Do you need a ride?" I shake my head.

"Scott's taking me to school." She smiles extra wide.

"That's great! Well see you later. I love you." I smile back and walk down stairs, this is the first time I'll be eating breakfast in my house. Right at 7:45 my door bell rings.

"Come in." I yell. Scott walks into the kitchen and I stand up. "This good enough?" He nodded his mouth parted slightly. "You promise my outfit won't get ruined?"

"Promise. And if it does, I'll just replace it." I nod and follow him out to his car.

"You sure you want to do this?" I question, he nods.

"Stop worrying. It's going to be fantastic." Five minutes later we're parking in Scott's designated parking space.

"Ready?" I smile slightly and nod. He gets out his car and goes to open my door. "Well then my lady; let's get this show on the road." I get out and link my arm with his. As we walk people literally stop and stare. I look at the ground; I was used to having things thrown at me and now all people were doing was staring.

"Are they dating?" A brunette questioned her honey blonde haired friend. The girl shrugged, signaling that she didn't know.

"You're the hottest arm candy I've ever had." I blush and smile at the ground. We continued walking until we got to his locker. "Kiss me." He whispered out of nowhere. Huh? I looked up and he pressed his pink, kissable lips to mine.

**Isaac. **

What the fuck was I seeing? Did Scott really just kiss the enemy? Erica and Stiles stood next to me.

"Isaac. Remember the bet?" Erica grins as we continue to stare. I roll my eyes. Right when Scott, Stiles and I became Kings, I be Erica, there would never be a girl who could deny me. I mean I was the hottest guy, heck I'm still the hottest. Well, I bet Erica all my houses. If I wanted to keep those houses, I would need to make Elliana apologize and fall for my charms.

"Earth to Isaac!" I blink and look in Erica's direction.

"I remember the bet. And it's not over yet. It's just beginning." I smile. As I looked at them I couldn't help but think. Would I have to deal with her now? Groaning I realized that I would have to. Well this is just great. I would kill Scott when I got the chance.

"Oh Isaac, I think it is. She is dating Scott." I grinned, how could I use that to an advantage?

"You know better than me, Scott's relationships don't last. He's more of a "hit it and quit it" type of guy." I voiced. This relationship wouldn't last one day.

"You never know Isaac. Now let's go be nice and actually meet the girl." Erica smiles as we start walking towards them. I was not losing my houses to Erica, that's a promise. I'm going to do _everything _in my power to get Elliana.

* * *

Review! This is probably the longest one's ever.

I don't own Teen Wolf.


	6. Lunch & Dinner With the Kings? Lucky Me

**Elliana.**

I break away from the kiss just in time to see Erica, Stiles and Isaac walking towards us.

"This isn't going to work Scott." I jinxed. They would be on to us in no time and then I would be bullied even more.

"Hey Elliana." Erica greets while looking at my whole outfit. "Where did you get those shoes? There so fab." I beam. It felt pretty amazing to be getting complements instead of insults every day.

"Thanks Erica." She smiles back and it looks sincere but just about any smile would look sincere to me. The bell rings just as Stiles introduces himself. Scott plants his lips on mine once again.

"See you at lunch babe." I nod and watch as they all disappear. I would never get tired of kissing Scott. As I walk to chemistry I notice I'm being followed. I close my eyes expecting something along the lines of grape juice to the hair or something but that's not what happened.

"Where did you get that top? Who did your hair? I just love that belt!" People attacking me with questions (and complements) were not what I expected at this moment. At that moment Lydia comes into view.

"None of your business. Bye bye girls." The girls roll their eyes and walk in the other direction.

"Thanks." I nod while walking away from her.

"Look, I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't expect you to just forgive me. But I'm honestly sorry." I didn't know wither she was apologizing just because I was now popular or if she actually meant it. But I did miss her and her impeccable fashion sense. Plus she was the only the only friend I had before all this Isaac mess started.

"I forgive you for now." She smiles and joins elbows with me. We skip all the way to Chemistry and surprisingly the teacher doesn't yell at us.

"You want to know why the teacher isn't yelling at us." I nod eagerly. "You're dating Scott McCall and _everyone _knows about it." What? How does everyone know about it? It's barely eight fifteen. I roll my eyes. That couldn't be true, now could it? My first three classes where great, I was either getting complements on my outfit or people willing to do my work or people asking me to get them into Kings Parties. Either way people where treating me like a Queen for lack of a better word. As I walk out of Pre- Calc, I spot Scott at the door.

"What are you doing here?" He grins.

"You're dating a King now, you eat lunch with us." I roll my eyes and look back at Lydia who looks lost.

"You don't mine if Lydia eats with us right?" He shakes his head and I peck him on the cheek before running to Lydia. "Do you want to join us?" She eyes widen along with her smile. She nods enthusiastically. I pull her over to where Scott stood. I watched as girls gave him sex eyes. Wow everyone wanted to have sex with my fake boyfriend! He wraps his arm around my waist while leading Lydia and I to the cafeteria. When we walk in, I spot Isaac, Erica and Stiles at a table. The table is literally the nicest table in the cafeteria. I every so often would see girls giving me the stink eye. Once at the table, the questions begin.

"How long have y'all been dating?" Isaac questions. First of all why is he so worried about Scott and I's relationship, Secondly why does it matter? I freeze up looking to Scott for an answer.

"A week." Scott answers quickly.

"Wow. Who knew Scott would be able to date a girl for more than a day." Stiles smiles. I didn't want to know what that was about, considering this was a fake relationship.

"Well what can I say? The heart wants what the heart wants." Isaac glares.

"You're telling me that while we were torturing her, you were secretly dating her?" Isaac quizzes. Scott nods.

"Pretty much."

"So you only have two more weeks until you guys seal the deal?" Erica grins. Now I wanted to know what that was about. Seal the deal? They didn't mean sex right? Scott shakes his head.

"Elliana doesn't know about the three week rule." Scott answers smiling down at me.

"But Elliana wants to know what that deal is about." I voice causing everyone to look at me.

"I'll tell you later." Scott promises. Isaac grins. Like this is his opportunity for something.

"I think she wants to know about it now. Isn't that right Elliana?" As much as it pained me to agree with Isaac, Elliana wanna know what the deal is about. At that moment the bell rings.

"I'll walk you to class babe." Scott says just as I get up. I nod and wave good-bye to Lydia and the rest of the King gang. As Scott walks me to class we have a little chat.

"What's the "three week rule"?" I question as we walk down the empty hallway.

"The three week rule is a rule Isaac, Stiles and I came up with when we were in ninth grade. Pretty much after three weeks of dating the couple should y'know, seal the deal." They did mean sex. That wasn't happening. Scott shakes his head looking at my expression.

"Don't worry. I don't plan on "dating" you for more than three weeks. Just long enough for you and Isaac to "bury the hatchet". Okay?" I nod just as we land in front of my French class. "See you at my house for dinner _babe_."

"Scott? I didn't agree to have dinner with you."

"Do I need to remind you…?"

"I'm dating a King I know I know." He smiles.

"See you at five." I walk into French class madder than ever. I don't even know why I'm mad. Oh yeah, because now I have to deal with even more of Isaac on his home turf. I'm going to kill Scott. As the bell rang signaling the school day was over I spot Scott at the door of my Drama class.

"Are you taking me home?" He smiled.

"I planned to… unless you want to walk." I rolled my eyes and walked with him to the car.

"Why do I need to eat dinner with you guys? Today's Friday. My mom and I always have Friday night dinners." I lied causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"Oh really? That's cool; your mom can join us." He smirks.

"Not what I meant Scott."

"I know. Now I'm going to drop you off at your house and when I come back I expect you to be dinner ready. Okay?" I nod my head as Scott pulls into my house's garage.

"See you later babe." He smiles kissing me on the cheek.

"Nobody's around. We don't need to act like a couple."

"It's always good to stay in character." I roll my eyes and get out of the car. As I walk to my front steps I notice my mom's car isn't here. Well guess I'll have to find a King appropriate dress. I walked into my house and run to my closet. I really hate Scott. A black, strapless Mimi-dress with a golden belt at the waist. I decided leaving my hair in the soft curls that they were already in was better than straightening it. Forty-five minutes later and I was changing into the dress. After the dress was on, I applied make-up. Black eyeliner and golden eye shadow now brought out my eyes. My doorbell rang and I peeked a look at myself. Pretty good.

"Ellie! It's Scott and boy doesn't he look good!" My mom yelled from down stairs. This lady! Embarrassing. I walk down the stairs and smile at Scott.

"I'm really sorry for inteupting "Friday Night Dinners." Scott adds. My mom gave him a look of confusion before shrugging it off and mumbling "okay."

"Ready to go?" Scott quizzed. I nodded while he led me to his car. Once in his car he glances at me. "You look good."

"Thanks Scott." We started driving in the direction of a neighborhood I knew sort of. "Are we going to Isaac's house?" I inquired. He nodded. Great. What memories I had there. Thirty minutes later we're approaching the iron gates with "IL" on them. The grass still as green as I remember. Scott parks right in front of the house and opens my door.

"Well thank you." He smiles as he links our elbows together. We walk in the house and automatically people are greeting us.

"Well if it isn't the guest of honor." Isaac stated, his voice dripping with venom. What does that sneaky King have up his sleeve?

**I Don't own Teen Wolf.**

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait! **


End file.
